1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing of a rotary piston internal combustion engine of trochoidal manner of construction which consists of two side parts and at least one mantle part or shell with dual-arc mantle runway and a central part between the two mantle parts, such parts being connected by axially directed tension rods, tie rods or tie bars arranged along the radial periphery of the housing; and the housing has an eccentric shaft passing therethrough; upon eccentrics of the eccentric shaft respectively there is provided a triangular piston having corners thereof continuously in engagement with the mantle runway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At least twelve axial tie rods were necessary for a sufficient and adequate connection of the indicated housing parts according to the state of the prior art, in order to obtain a complete sealing of the working chambers and cooling chambers outwardly thereof and among each other as well as a complete torsional stiffness of the housing. These tensioning or clamping screws had to be arranged externally of the cooling chambers respectively cooling ribs along a radial edge of the housing, especially in a region of the long axis of the mantle runway trochoidal configuration in ears or flanges externally of the actual housing, which with that was enlarged considerably in the radial extent thereof. With that, an essential and important advantage of the originally mentioned type of rotary piston engine is influenced considerably, namely the small end face respectively the advantage of small or nominal radial extension or expansion of such a motor or rotary piston engine in relationship to the capacity, efficiency or performance thereof. Most of all, the mounting, attachment or placing of this large number of anchoring or tension rods or adjustable bolts as well as the alignment or orientation and the fitting or adjustment thereof represents a considerable assembly expenditure. The staying, spanning or bracing with tie rods or bars, anchoring rods or adjustable bolts most of all produces the disadvantage that the engagement pressure effected thereby is distributed irregularly or nonuniformly in the sections or segments between the anchoring rods or adjustable bolts and can go as far as zero. A blowing-through or blow-by then occurs and with fluid or liquid cooling there is encountered an entry of gas into the cooling fluid which can destroy the engine via partial elimination of the cooling. Also it is difficult to maintain the engagement pressure uniformly or equal with all screws and to avoid uncontrolled, non-axially extending inner stresses of the housing. These disadvantages are not avoidable also via placement of a large number of tensioning rods, anchoring rods or adjustable bolts.